Charmed-I'm Sure
by Phoebsfan
Summary: When a charming demon walks into Phoebe's life can she overcome a past heartache in time to save herself?


Charmed- I am sure

Charmed- I am sure

"Cole…Cole…" Phoebe moaned in her sleep. "miss…you…" she tossed and turned in a frantic longing furry."Cole…" at her door two shadows peered in at her.

"How long do you think this can go on?" prue asked her sister concerned.

"It has been 'going on' for weeks now prue what do you think?" Piper retorted.

"Thanks, for the help."

"She loved him Prue. As much as you and I want to deny it she loved him…"

"And we made her kill him…I know piper I remember everyday."

"That wasn't what I was going to say."

"I know it doesn't really matter though we both know it.I should have been the one to do it.I never should have made her go through with it." Prue said as she turned her head from the tossing image on the bed for the first time.Piper's eyes followed the movement of her older sister as she walked away from the door and turned her back on the scene.

"It isn't your fault you know."Piper said to her back."Things don't always work out the way we want them to.It isn't like we planned on making Phoebs…well you know."

"No but it shouldn't have ever had to come down to it.We should have known.We should have protected ourselves better.I knew there was something wrong with the whole thing.I never should have let her get close to him."

"Whoa hang on a second. Hi voice of reason here.Phoebe's the one with that power.Don't you think that maybe she would have known?Don't you think that it is even remotely possible that she did think that something was wrong but didn't want to listen?It isn't your fault Prue we both know that.Phoebe is a big girl and has to be allowed to make her own choices.Whether it is who she loves or who she …kills." Prue sighed and Piper closed the door to phoebe's room.A muffled cry escaped the closed room. "No what bothers me is the fact that she won't talk about it." Piper said with one last look at the closed door.

Prue took it in with a nod.

"When it stops hurting so much she will." Prue said certain of herself.

"You never did." Piper pointed out.

"That's where we differ." Piper put her arms around her older sister.

"Maybe you two will be able to talk about it together some day huh." She hoped out loud. If anything piper just wanted her sisters to talk about what was hurting them both had been hurting them both.With Prue it was Andy and now with Phoebe, Cole.She was glad that she would never have that problem.

"Maybe…"was all Prue could offer her.

Phoebe rolled over and wiped away a tear.This was killing her.How could she have lied so easily to them?How could he really be gone? Hugging herself she pulled the comforter more securely around herself and walked over to the window.Pressing her hand against the cold glass she bit back tears of pain and confusion.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered."You wouldn't understand…you couldn't.How could I kill him? Even for the good of the world.I'm too weak for this gig I guess.How do I tell you?You'd do anything for me I know.I just wish that I could have done this for you…I am so sorry."A tear slipped down her cheek and she let it slide unchecked. She had said it a hundred times to her mirror, the flowerbeds, and her window.But never to the people she loved. Never to the people who needed to hear it.But what did it matter, he was gone anyway and she knew he wouldn't come back no matter how much she loved him.No matter how many tears fell or empty promises to the wind she made, he wouldn't be coming back.God she had loved him so much. As the thought came to her she slid to the ground in a crumpled heap.

"Cole…I'm sorry.I need you so much.I swore I would never let this happen again.Don't come back. As much as I need you and want you too, don't come back.It hurts too much. It isn't worth it." She whispered in the darkness of the night and she vowed never to let it happen again.Never to hurt so much for someone, never to care so much.She was a witch and she couldn't let this get in the way of what had to be done.And right now she needed to fix things with her sisters.She knew that Prue blamed herself and that Piper was busy trying to patch things up between the two of them.And maybe at first it was true.Maybe she did blame Prue.But not anymore, she couldn't not when it was her that had betrayed them all.

Across town…

"Cole…Cole…"

Cole opened his eyes and squinted in the darkness of the crypt. He swore he had heard something. What exactly it was he didn't know.

"Cole…" there it was again someone was calling his name.The voice made his blood run cold.He knew who it was and he knew he couldn't answer it.For weeks now every night it was the same thing.She needed him and he knew it.But he couldn't go back to her.Not until he figured this out. Yeah he wanted her there was no doubt about that but was it because he loved her.What was love anyway?It was just some fictional thing written in books…or was it.All his life he'd been running from something it had just never been this real before.It had never haunted him night and day the way that this had.She had come here once and it was all he could do not to reach out and touch her. Let her know that yes he heard her and yes he wanted to be with her.He had never been so driven by his emotions before.He couldn't afford to mess this up.It was bad enough that they had lied to her sisters.He couldn't lie to himself or her and pretend that everything was going to work out fine because he knew that if they found out they would kill him.Phoebe might be naïve enough to believe that she could talk them out of it but he knew the truth.Prue would push her way past Phoebe and although Piper would hesitate and hope that Phoebe was right she would go along with Prue in the end.He had to work out how he felt and she had to tell her sisters before that nothing could happen.That's why he stayed away. That's why he cried with her every night.One day he hoped things would be different.One day he hoped they could be together, but until that day…well it was hopeless.

Later…

"K Phoebs spill…" Piper teased.

"No I will not." Phoebe protested.

"Who is he?" Prue asked,"Not another demon I hope." The room grew deathly quiet."Phoebs I didn't mean…" Prue tried to explain.

"No Prue at least I don't think so maybe I'll just prick his finger and see if he bleeds piper will you come with me so we can freeze him.Prue you better come along to in case

he doesn't freeze then we will all be there to kill him right away." Phoebe angrily said as she stormed out of the room.

"Phoebe!" Piper called after her sister, "Get your butt back in here right now girl!"

"I'm going out!" she called and the door slammed behind her. Piper turned to Prue.

"How could-" piper started but Prue cut her off

"I didn't mean…it was suppose to be a joke." she defended herself

"Yeah well obviously she didn't get it did she." Piper retorted "honestly Prue you need to be more careful with her."

"Whose side are you on anyway?! I just wanted to tell her to be careful and you go and accuse me of ruining everything.Well excuse me if I am not perfect it isn't easy watching out for that witch.She never stops to think of the danger she could be in."

"Whoa down girl.Feel better now." Piper chuckled.

"A little yes." Prue agreed chuckling herself."Sorry I have just been a little edgy lately you know."

"Understandable. Now lets go see if we can catch up with her k" Piper suggested.

"I guess that would probably be the best thing to do right now."

"Ok then, lets go." Piper said as she grabbed Prue's arm and started pulling her toward the door.

"Oh but wait my…" Prue said offering resistance.

"Ah ah ah ah…now."

"So where would you like to go?" David asked Phoebe.Phoebe smiled back at his huge award-winning grin.

"Anywhere, surprise me." She said sweetly. Tonight it was David.Last night it was David and try as she might she could not fall for him.He was perfectly normal so why couldn't she get Cole out of her head and David into it.As far as she could tell he was perfect.And he obviously had only eyes for her.He was practically drooling over her during the movie and she could have sworn he didn't see a whole five minutes of the film cause he was so wrapped up in watching her.She should be honored right.Maybe it was because he was the rebound guy that's the only thing she could think of.

"I said what about P3 I heard that it is a great spot." David repeated.

"Oh sorry just thinking. What was that again?"

"P3?" he answered her.

"David you know what I really…"phoebe started off but he interrupted her.

"...had a great time but I don't want to see you again. Right?" she nodded in reply."It's Cole isn't it?" he asked.

"What? How did you know about Cole?" she asked confused she hadn't told anyone about Cole. The only people who knew where her sisters.

"I ran into your sister the other day, Piper I think it was. She was with her boyfriend. She told me about you two." What exactly did Piper tell him she wondered."She told me that he got in an accident and was killed.I know that must be tough I lost a sister when I was in high school death is a hard thing to cope with.I don't think you should hide from the world though. Give me a chance…please?" he was practically begging.Well she could give him at least till the end of the night.

"Ok, but lets not go to P3 ok." She bargained.

"Alright deal."

"Where do you think she went?" Prue asked as they got into her car,"And who was she going with?" Piper chuckled.

"well since you asked so nicely, his name is David I met him the other day apparently he has class with Phoebe.Leo said that they had met before but I don't quite remember where.The funny thing was I got the feeling that I had met him before too but I couldn't quite place it." Piper said with a shiver.

"That isn't weird if you ask me." prue replied.

"well no not that in itself but I kinda felt creeped out when he left I was fine and liked him when he was there but when he walked away I got this creepy feeling like he was up to no good you know…plus he claimed not to have ever seen me before but was able to pick me out of a crowd and identify me as Phoebe's sister."

"Demon?" prue questioned.

"I didn't say that why do you always jump to that conclusion anyway." Piper asked as they started toward town.

"Hey it doesn't hurt to be safe does it…You know we are never going to find her like this." Prue finished.

"I know." Piper sighed.

"Why are we doing this again?" prue asked and pulled to the side of the road.

"You're right. We are being over protective older siblings.What harm could she get into with a regular college guy?" Prue gave piper a look"Ok bad way to word the question.What I meant was lets go home."Prue nodded and they started back home. As they pulled up Leo orbed into the back seat of the car.

"Of all the places…" Piper gasped.

"Ok new rule. No orbing in the car." Prue added.

"Sorry but this is important, when was the last time you guys saw Phoebe?" Leo asked

"Not long ago." Piper said.

"Why?" Prue added with the slightest touch of concern.

"She's sort of disappeared from detection." he answered

"Again?!" Piper asked exasperated.

"Do you think it could be David?" Prue asked

"For once can't we just have a quiet evening at home?" Piper asked shaking her head at the sky."Come on lets go to the attic and get this over with.I want this demon vanquished by my bedtime!"Piper said as she started in the house. As she approached the door it flung open and David stood just inside the door.

"Well as for the vanquishing part I am afraid that part will have to wait till later." David said as Piper tried to freeze him."Oops sorry not working either.Silly me I forgot to mention that.But really where are my manners come in come in." he gestured for them to come in then turned his head toward the living room. "Darling come welcome our guests.I think you know them quite well."At his bidding Phoebe walked in the room dazed. 

"Welcome to our wedding David and I are so glad you could come." She said robotically.

"Actually I am delighted to be invited." Prue answered with the same robotic voice.And followed her sister into the living room. 

"Um hello anyone left here sane.Prue Phoebe snap out of it."Piper commented to their backs. 

"Your sisters are a little out of it tonight you'll have to forgive them."David said. "Now as for you I wasn't quite expecting resistance so I am afraid that you two will have to spend some time in the basement.I really am truly sorry that you couldn't attend our wedding but your negative attitude would just bring my bride down and she is still a little torn apart from Belthazar you know."

"Well as your guest can I make a request?" Piper asked sarcastically.

"Why certainly."

"How about the attic? I like the attic better and if I can't see my sister's wedding I'd rather be in the attic." She answered.

"Smart as well as pretty." He answered as he escorted Leo and Piper to the basement doors. "The attic sorry but I am afraid that that is where you keep that book of yours I am not dumb you see I do know something about you three charmed ones. Now off you go hurry you don't want to make me late do you?"

"Oh no I won't dream of it." Piper said smugly and pushed Leo into the basement. "Come on dear we don't want to make the man late." 

"But…I. …What?" Leo asked as the door closed behind Piper."What are you thinking?" he asked after a couple of minutes.

"That he isn't as smart as he thinks."She said with a smile. "He doesn't know you are a whitelighter.Now how bout going and looking at that book shall we?"

The pages turned on their own.

"Thanks Grams." Piper whispered as she rushed over to the book.

"What are we looking for anyway?" Leo asked.

"Honey…"Piper said looking at him expectantly.

"You don't want me to right now do you?" he asked.

"Sure in the middle of a kiss is perfectly fine but now it's out of the question?"

"Point taken." Leo said as he orbed out. 

"Sometimes…" Piper sighed and began reading.

What was going on?Why couldn't she fight this?And now Prue was here too.He kept looking at her with that look.Frankly it was making her sick.After Piper fixed this she was going to take a long shower. If of course piper could fix this.If piper couldn't suicide seemed like a good option.If it were between that and marrying a demon that adored her she would pick… What would she pick?Cole _was_ a demon who loved her.What if it had come down to that?She knew the answer with out really trying.If Cole had asked she wouldn't have been able to say no.It didn't really matter that he was half demon.She knew what she had to do.Piper would need help and if she didn't have that help Phoebe might end up spending the rest of her life in this prison.Cole she called to him in her mind.She didn't know how but she knew that he heard her.But would he come?

"Phoebe!…Oh Phoebe I can't…"Cole moaned in agony."Don't do this to us."He cried out.Why couldn't she see that he couldn't come back to her yet?Why couldn't she understand what it would cost them?

"Help!" she whispered in his ear."Help me."She was in danger he had to go.He couldn't go to her but he had to.He couldn't leave her in danger.Just as he was about to shimmer, Leo orbed in.

"Don't go to her Cole you can't help her." He said.

"What?!How did you know that…"

"Phoebe told me.You can't go to her, this demon, David, he preys on broken hearts.He wants to marry Phoebe so he can continue to feed on her pain.He lures his victims to him with his charm and dreams.Normally they can't stand much and die but Phoebe is strong and he knows it.If you went to her he would have control over you too.Piper and I are immune because we are in love with each other and there isn't anything standing in our way."Cole nodded and turned his back on Leo.

"Take care of her.Keep her safe for me." He said to the wall.

"I will.I don't like this situation but I am not allowed to do anything about it.Don't misinterpret me I don't trust you." Leo said as he orbed out.

"Phoebe I love you." He whispered back to phoebe.

He wasn't coming part of her was sad but the other part rejoiced.She couldn't let her sisters find out that way he was right.She'd have to tell him.Strangely she felt at peace and found that she now had control of her hand.

"What is going on my love?" David asked when he saw her move her hand.He wasn't feeding off her anymore.

"I don't know I feel so much better David. Oh and by the way I don't want to see you anymore" she said as she kicked him across the room.

"Prue come on snap out of it.Andy loved you.Forgive and forget.Let bygones be bygones…what ever the heck you need me to say." 

"Phoebe welcome back to the world of the living" Piper said as she and Leo entered the room."We need Prue for the spell."

"It figures."

"Phoebe darling I love you.You don't want to do this."David said as he picked himself up off the floor.

"Um no not happening sorry."Phoebe said and kicked him away."Thanks for the offer though."

"Prue.We need you.Now would be a good time." Piper said as she shook her sister.

"Now would be a really good time for some help from upstairs if you know what I mean." Phoebe hinted at the ceiling and punched David.

"Hi guys." Prue said as she stood up. "Need some help."

"Thought you'd never ask." Phoebe replied.The sister's grabbed hands.

"Any last words?" Piper asked"I mean as a guest in our house I feel I should offer you that choice."

"I'm not done." David said as the sisters began their chant.

"IN THIS DARKEST HOUR, WITH ALL OF LOVE'S POWER, TAKE THE CHARMED DREAMS, END HIS EVIL SCHEMES, LET LOVE MEND THE BROKEN PARTS, KEEP THIS DEMON FROM ALL HEARTS."

Flames swallowed David.

"Well that was fun call me next time we have a wedding k.I think I am going to go to bed now."Phoebe said and started up the stairs.

"Hey Prue," piper said as she put her arm around her sister."What made you come back?"

"Maybe someday when it doesn't hurt so much I'll tell you."Prue answered. Piper smiled and nodded.

She was sleeping peacefully tonight.Cole walked over to the side of her bed lightly stroked her hair.She was so beautiful tonight, so perfect.He leaned over and lightly kissed her forehead then whispered an 'I love you'.By the time she opened her eyes he was gone.So she whispered to the wind…

"I love you too Cole."

Time passes and Phoebe tells her sisters that Cole is still alive.Cole comes back and she accepts him into her life…

"Cole…Cole…" Phoebe tossed in her sleep.Cole rolled over and stroked her face.

"Phoebe…Phoebe…wake up."He said and continued to stroke her cheek. This had been going on for nights now.Finally she woke up and pulled him to her with tears in her eyes.

"It is starting again.Isn't it?"Cole asked.She nodded against his chest.

"But how, He doesn't have any hold on you any more…" then after a long pause…"Does he?"

"Don't worry Cole your still the only one for me." She said with a smile as she pulled her head away."It must be something different.I don't know what though."Cole pulled her to him again.

"We are telling your sisters tomorrow. We can't wait any longer." Phoebe reluctantly agreed. And cuddled with him.

"Promise me something Cole…"she said in the darkness.

"Anything." He answered and kissed her forehead.

"Don't leave me again."

"I wouldn't dream of it love." He whispered in her ear."Now go back to sleep." He said stroking her hair.

The next morning…

"Coffee." Phoebe said as she stumbled into the kitchen.

"Someone was out late last night…" Piper said as she handed her sister a cup. 

"Is Cole still here?" Prue asked with disgust.Phoebe turned to her sister and gave her the sweetest smile she could come up with.

"Yes." She answered.Prue rolled her eyes.

"Cut it out you two…or I'll make both of you sit in the corner until you can play nice." Piper said as she poured another cup of coffee.Prue and Phoebe stuck their tongues out at their sister simultaneously.

"Cut what out…"Leo asked as he walked into the kitchen and gave his wife a kiss.

"Mmmn nothing." Prue answered."Ok Piper um small tiny little favor to ask." Prue asked.

"What?" Piper asked clearly making it known that whatever her sister asked would be alright as long as she could leave the two newlyweds alone.

"Can I use P3 for a photo shoot.I wouldn't have asked it's just that our original spot called and cancelled while you were in the shower." Prue pleaded.

"Sure. Fine. Whatever." Piper asked making eyes at her husband.

"Oh Tay.You two need a room." Phoebe said pulling a face.

"Yes I must agree." Prue added.

"Looks like we are being voted off the island honey." Piper said innocently.

"Oh well.Their loss."He said grabbing his wife around the waist.

"Whose loss?" Cole asked as he walked in.

"Not important."Phoebe said as she greeted him with a kiss and a cup of coffee.Prue rolled her eyes again and Piper shot her older sister a look.

"So uh Cole.Is this going to become a habit?"Prue asked ignoring her sister's look.Cole missing the meaning behind Prue's words smiled and hugged phoebe closer to him.

"Maybe."Once more she rolled her eyes.

"Ok enough with the eye rolling." Phoebe said.Cole whispered something into her ear and she shook her head no.Instantly all humor seemed to leave the room.

"What?..What is it?" Prue asked seriously as Piper stepped away from her husband.

"It isn't anything really." Phoebe said trying to calm her sisters' concerns.

"Some how sweet sister I do not believe that." Piper said with just as much concern.

"You promised." Cole reminded her.

"Promised what?" Leo asked.The easy laid back kitchen of a few moments before was now a kitchen equipped for war.

"It's nothing really.Just some dreams that's all." Phoebe said with a shrug and pulled away from Cole.

"Phoebe!" Prue and Cole said at the same time in the same warning voice.

"Alright, they remind me of the ones I was having before with the whole David thing."

"Remind you?" Piper questioned probing for more.

"Fine they are the same ones." She answered reluctantly.Cole was at her side again hugging her to him.

"Ok Book of Shadows." Prue said as she started to leave. 

"No wait Prue." Piper called to her sister who stopped where she was."David can't be back we vanquished him already."

"They've come back before." Prue reminded her sister.

"True but why would he choose phoebe again we would be able to stop him.Also Phoebe isn't in the same state as before if you remember." Piper danced around what they all knew but no one wanted to say.

"Um Guys can we stop talking about me like I'm not standing right here." Phoebe asked.

"Sorry." Piper said then turning to her husband"Leo?"

"I'm on it," he said as he orbed out.

"Well you gotta admit that is kinda handy." Cole said.They all smiled at his comment.

"Yeah.Cole can you…?" Prue asked.

"Two steps ahead of you." He answered then kissed Phoebe on the head and shimmered.

"Well transportation should never be a problem for you two." Prue joked to her sisters.

"Ha ha ha.Very funny.Let's go upstairs now." Piper said as she herded her two chuckling sisters out of the kitchen.

"I don't get it." Phoebe said to no one in particular.

"Get what?" Prue asked from her place behind the book of shadows.

"Why can't they leave us alone for a week?" Phoebe asked clearly upset.

"We'll get to the bottom of this Phoebs." Piper said and put an arm around her sister.

"Well I found David but I don't know if it will help us much." Prue said sadly.

"I really don't think it is David." Phoebe put in from her seat in the corner.

"Who do you think it is then?" Piper asked.

"Honestly…I think it was a warning.I think it was Grams." Phoebe said concerned. "I think it is about Cole…I think that he…" phoebe broke off crying.

"Oh honey." Piper said hugging her sister as Prue rushed over to their side.

"What do you think he's going to do Phoebs?" Prue asked impatiently.Piper gave her sister another one of her looks, which Prue ignored.

"…He's going to leave me…" phoebe said quietly.

"No Phoebs I don't think he will.We can see the way he looks at you.He loves you Phoebs. Right Prue?" Piper said trying to calm her sister down.

"Right." Prue said surprising everyone.

"No it isn't because he wants to.It's because he has to. I know you guys just want to make me feel better but I know that this is going to happen.I don't think anything will be able to stop it." The sisters were silent, how could you answer fears like hers.Suddenly the pages started to flip on their own again. Prue rushed over to the book.

"Um this might not be the best time but…" Prue said from her position behind the book.Piper and phoebe rushed over to see what Prue was talking about.The book was open to a page none of the sisters really wanted to see again.

"I'm sure it isn't what we think." Piper said trying to comfort Phoebe.Phoebe reached out the to book and stroked the page with the picture of Belthazar.Suddenly she gasped and the sisters reached out to support her.

Images of violence flashed through her mind so quickly she couldn't place them.Finally they slowed and what she saw made her sick.David was back all right…and he was going to kill Cole.

When she came back to them she vomited on the attic floor. 

"Must have been some premonition." Piper said as she helped her sister away from the mess.

"Cole…" she replied weakly as she shut her eyes trying to block out what she had just seen.The violence of Balthazar's past and Cole's impending death shook her so deeply she found it hard to breath.The breath rushed in her past her empty heart and it seemed to get trapped there.So this is what Grams had wanted her to know.This is what Grams had wanted to warn her of.She didn't know if she could look at Cole the same way.She never realized before the baggage that Cole was carrying with him.She hadn't wanted to look at his past even if she needed to.And now before she could even get to know this man who had so many layers he was going to be taken from her.Maybe she was right; maybe he never should have come back.It was just going to cause more pain then it was worth.

"What about Cole?" Prue asked breaking the silence.

"Prue!" Piper said angrily.

"No Piper, it's all right." Phoebe said knowing what had to be done. " Cole has to leave."

"Phoebs, are you sure? Why don't you tell us what you saw?" piper asked trying to give her sister another way out.

"What I saw…scares me to even think about it…it makes me sick…I can't be with him…we were wrong." She said lying about the reason he had to leave.It would be easier on them all that way." Well I better clean up that mess" Phoebe said changing the subject as she got up.Piper's eyes followed her sister concerned.Amazingly enough it was Prue who broke the silence.

"Phoebe! Don't do this to him.Don't do this to yourself.You love him I've seen it.God if I had one more day with Andy I would take it.You can't give up a life with Cole because of a premonition.I don't care what you saw.Love is not something that comes and goes.You love him; you won't ever find another person like him.It doesn't matter what I think and it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks either.The only thing that matters is what you think and what you feel. Right Piper?" Piper sat looking at her sister in amazement.

"Uh…right!" she finally sputtered out."Getting over my heart attack right now." She muttered under her breath.

"It doesn't matter." Phoebe said looking at her sisters with a face that clearly said she wasn't going to change her mind.Leo chose this moment to orb in.

"Good news. It isn't David sending the dreams." All three sisters turn to their whitelighter and rolled their eyes.

"We know" piper said to her husband. "It's Grams."Cole shimmers back and tries to greet phoebe with a kiss but she pulls away.He gives her a confused hurt look but she won't look at him. He takes the hint and moves away from her.

"Word is David is back." He says coldly.piper and Prue look at their sister confused.

"Could I speak to Cole alone please." Phoebe said looking at the floor.The sisters and Leo leave the attic.As they are leaving Prue sends a look toward phoebe who isn't looking at anyone.

"What's going on?" Cole asked as he walked over to phoebe and tried to lift her head with his finger.She shakes her head out of his reach and turns her back on him.With tears in her eyes she braces herself for what she knows has to be done.

"Cole…It's over."She said collecting herself.She couldn't let him know she was crying.He walked up to her and trying to grab her from behind but she stepped out of his reach.

"Damn it phoebe!Why are you doing this?" he said angrily to her back.

"We both knew that it couldn't last." She continued on. Now that he was mad at her it was easier to do what had to be done." There is someone else." She added to make sure he wouldn't be back.

" I don't believe you." He said forcefully to her back and grabbed her spinning her around to face him.It was then he saw the tears he felt in his heart."I know in your heart there is only me.God phoebe. I can feel it." He said gesturing at his heart."I know you can too."With that said he brushed some tears from her face and she let him.He could see right through her."What's really bothering you." He asked soothingly.

She braced herself again she couldn't back down it was a matter of life or death.

"Your wrong…" she said coldly.

"Prove it then." He challenged her then he grabbed her and kissed her.She felt it in her toes but she couldn't kiss him back.She couldn't allow that to happen.When he stepped back there were tears in his eyes.It was more then she could stand and she broke down and kissed him back.She couldn't leave him hopeless.When they broke apart he wore a smug grin.

"Told you." He whispered in her ear. This was harder then she thought it would be.

"Go away." She finally said with her eyes closed tight."Please leave me."The look on her face told him he had to leave her here.

"Alright, I'll leave.But I want you to know I love you.I always will." He said and shimmered out.As soon as he was gone she fell to her knees in tears.

"I love you too.Always…" she whispered before she collapsed.

"Why did she do it?" Piper asked her husband and her sister.

"She thought it would be easier." Prue answered.They were sitting in the kitchen waiting for phoebe to come downstairs.

"How do you know she was going to?" Leo asked.

"She was determined to and Phoebs doesn't back down." Piper said quietly.

"No she doesn't does she.I guess I keep hoping that she would but…" Prue said looking out the window with her back to the rest of the room.

"Really I am surprised to hear that." Piper said concerned that not one but both of her sisters were losing it.

"I didn't like Cole but phoebe did.I don't know I guess I just wanted her to be happy and with Cole she had that chance you know what I mean." Prue said distracted.

They both just nodded in reply.

Cole paced back and forth in front of the mausoleum.If she came looking for him she'd come here and he intended to be here waiting for her even if it took forever.He just couldn't understand why she was pushing him away.He had a pretty good idea though it was written in her face.She was scared of him, scared of the things he had done.But that wasn't the only reason there was something else there too.He didn't know what it was but he would find out.Why did everything have to go wrong at such a critical time in their relationship?They were just getting to know each other without the lies and now this.If he ever got his hands on this David he would pay for this one.No he couldn't think like that, that was one of the reasons she was pushing him away, he was sure of that.He just couldn't figure it out.She needed him he could tell that from where he was.Her tears were ripping him apart and all he could do was stand here pacing.He had almost gone back too many times for him to count but the look on her face when he left kept him where he was.She needed him with her but she needed him away more.This emotion thing was more complicated than he thought it would be.

"Phoebe why?!" he shouted and kicked the wall in frustration but all it managed to do was hurt his foot.He vowed that he wasn't going to give up without a fight.They had come to far to just throw it away.They deserved a chance and he was going to make sure they got one.

"She's been in there all day." Prue said impatiently outside of her Phoebe's door.

"She won't answer." Piper added.

"Maybe she just wants some time alone guys." Leo pleaded with the girls but they weren't going to listen.

"Leo…" Piper said in a warning voice and he figured he had better go.When she got that voice it was always safer to do what she wanted you to do.

"All right but we aren't going to make this a habit."Leo said as he orbed into the room.Phoebe was standing staring out the window not really looking at anything.

"I was wondering when they'd send you in." Phoebe said without turning.

"I will leave if you want." Leo said quickly.

"No Piper will have your head if you don't give her a full report.And I don't want to cause trouble in paradise." She quipped as she turned around.Her face was tear stained and she looked worn through.She offered him a weak smile, which looked more like a grimace but even that effort looked strained.

"I had to." She defended her choice."Oh…Leo…" she said as she fell to her knees.He was by her side supporting her in seconds."Why can't they see I had to?" then she lost herself to the tears again.Leo held her while she cried then helped her to her bed. 

"I'll be better tomorrow.I promise." She said as he opened the door to leave.

"I know." He said as he closed the door behind him. He hoped he wasn't right for so many different reasons.

The girls were waiting for him outside.

"Well" Piper asked impatiently.

"Give her time.She'll be fine." Leo offered.

"That's it.I knew one of us should have gone in." Prue said as she tried to push past Leo but Leo stopped her.

"Leave her till tomorrow." He said quietly."Leave her till tomorrow."

She slept easier that night with no dreams to haunt her it was the waking up part that got to her.It was the going through the day part that got her every time.Her sisters watched as the little things got to her.They listened as she cried herself to sleep and told herself it was over.They watched her pretend everything was going to be ok but they knew that it couldn't be not until she got over this.Surprising everyone that knew Prue went down to talk Cole into coming back but he wouldn't listen to her.Instead he insisted that she leave and told her that when it was time he would be back.So life went on with nothing more happening until about two weeks after the fact when the dreams came back.They wouldn't let her rest this time. Instead of once a night they happened again and again right after each other and slowly the Phoebe they knew started to fade away into a lifeless zombie, a robotic imitation.She didn't sleep anymore but sat up late at night and when she drifted off in a chair during the day a dream would haunt her back into reality.After three days of this the sisters could take it no longer.They tried everything they could but nothing seemed to help.Phoebe just wouldn't fight with them.

He couldn't sleep anymore.Every time he tried her cries would wake him.It was a dull sharp constant ache now.As much as he tried he couldn't shake it.He had to go back to her before she killed them both.Didn't she realize that this was killing them?Why couldn't she just call him back once?He would have gone in a minute.Instead she kept begging him to stay away.Well he couldn't handle this any longer next time he would go.Next time he'd hold her until she stopped crying.Next time.

He got his opportunity sooner that he had planned.Not being able to handle her idle wandering and losing sleep with her the sisters sedated Phoebe so they could all get some sleep.She was tossing and turning when he shimmered into the room.

"Phoebe…oh phoebe." He pleaded with her as he lay down next to her and took her in his arms."I'm sorry I can't stay away any longer.I can't do this.I need you.I need you to stop fighting me and fight this."He whispered in her ear."You haven't quit on any of us before don't quit now.Fight this.I can't do this without you. I love you.You have to believe I need you and want you and love you."She relaxed in his arms and he kissed her forehead.For the first time in days he felt peace from her.He held her all night not caring that he didn't sleep a wink.She however slept soundly for the first time in weeks.When she woke up he was gone but she knew that he had visited by the indent in the pillow next to her and the smell he left behind.She could still feel his warm arms around her when she rolled over and smelled the pillow where he had spent the night.She hugged the pillow to her chest and laughed for the first time since he had left.Her sisters heard her laughing and thinking that she had finally lost it they came into the room cautiously.

"Phoebs are you ok?" Piper asked carefully.

"Oh stop you guys you are acting like you think I am crazy or something." Phoebe said as she flung a pillow at Prue.

"Good night sleep?" Prue asked catching the pillow.

"The best." Phoebe said as she stood on her bed and started to hop.Prue and Piper clobbered their sister with pillows glad to have her back.

"What are we doing? Lets go find David and get rid of his demon hide once and for all." Phoebe said stopping the fight.

"Um Problem how are we going to find him. Prue and I have been looking for him for weeks and we haven't turned up anything." Piper put in.

"I have an idea." Phoebe said as she raced out of the room and up the stairs to the attic.

Her sisters caught up with her in the attic where she told them what had happened in her premonition and how she had broken it off with Cole to save his life and out of fear for what he once was.She told them of the tenderness he had shown last night and that she knew she had made a mistake.Then she told them her plan.

"Cole."She called as she entered the darkened tomb. He was by her side in a minute.

"I'm sorry.I was wrong.I shouldn't have forced you to go."She poured out."I had a premonition that day.David killed you because he was jealous of what we had; have, and he needed you out of the way so he could get to me. I also saw what you were before and to be honest it scared me.So I told you to leave. I didn't want you to get hurt and I thought I could lure him to me by getting you out of the picture.But I couldn't handle it." He put his arms around her and she let him."I've missed you so much." She whispered.

"I know." He whispered back and kissed her hair. "I missed you too." Kissed her eyes and her nose and finally landed on her mouth.When their kiss grew to passionate for the location both pulled back for air.Laughing phoebe reached out and stroked his cheek.

"I missed that sound." Cole said rubbing her back."What's the plan for getting rid of this David, who by the way I hate very much." Cole asked rubbing her nose with his.

"Oh but hate is such a strong word" phoebe joked.

"Not strong enough love.Not strong enough." He said, as his face grew serious.

"Well it's simple really."She said tracing his lips with her finger."We give him exactly what he doesn't want.He'll be forced to come for you and we'll be waiting for him." She said laughing as he kissed her finger.

"Mmmhhhnn… sounds like I am going to like this plan a lot more then the last one." He said teasing her with his mouth.

"Me too." She squeaked and he kissed her again.She pulled away for air and whispered, "Let's make him jealous at the manor though.Piper and Prue are waiting." He laughed and scooped her up in his arms.They shimmered out laughing.

"Well it's about time." Piper said as they reappeared in the living room of the manor.

"Traffic was horrible." Phoebe defended as Cole set her down.

"Ok this is where Piper and I exit stage left. So bye you guys." Prue said pulling Piper with her.The room was full of candles and soft romantic music was playing in the background.

"Oh oh oh." Piper said as she reappeared in the living room."Since we um have to come back in here and get rid of this demon keep it clean k." Piper finished as Prue pulled her out of the room again.

"Sisters…what can I say."Phoebe said with a nervous laugh.Cole sat down on the couch and pulled Phoebe down next to him.

"Where were we?" he asked grabbing her hand.

"Right here" she answered kissing him.

"Oh yes I remember now." He said smiling.

It wasn't long before David made his appearance.Bursting in this time.

"What no knock?" Prue asked the angry demon.

"Prue what a surprise.I am so sorry I haven't visited lately I have been terribly busy if you know what I mean.It is nice to see you again.We should get together more often." David tried to get to her but to his dismay found he couldn't.

"Hi dealt with it sorry." Prue said as she kicked him.

"You never had much with me." Piper added as she joined in.

"Oh my turn." Phoebe said leaving her spot on the couch.

"One question before they vanquish you again David.Who sent you?" Cole asked from his spot in the living room.

"Never." David answered as the three sisters sent him back to where he came from.

"Ten to one it was the triad." Cole said when the last of the flames that had engulfed him disappeared.

"Doesn't matter much now." Piper said."Whoever it was will try again and we can find out then."They all nodded in agreement.

"Well I'd like to say one thing." Prue said from across the room."Welcome back Cole." Phoebe knew it took a lot for her sister to say those words and she thanked her silently with her eyes."Oh Piper there is something I need to talk to you about.In the kitchen." Prue said pulling her sister out of the room with her again.

"Alone at last." Cole said closing the distance between the two of them.

"Let's take this party upstairs shall we." Phoebe said smiling.

"Glad to. Only to happy." He said pushing her out of the room.

Phoebe rolled over on her side watching him sleep.He had this cute way of chewing on his lip in his sleep that drove her nuts.She was glad he was here with her and she couldn't imagine being without him.'Love you' she mouthed smiling.

"I love you too." He whispered back and pulled her to him.She knew one thing and that one thing would be enough to keep her going forever.He wouldn't be leaving her anytime soon.


End file.
